


In love we trust

by kurosamadesu



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, James Hiddleston a+ parenting, M/M, Omega Tom, Omega Verse, Protective benedict, Slow Burn, Tom is an orphan, a bit angsty, alpha benedict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosamadesu/pseuds/kurosamadesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thomas Hiddleston, an omega in age is married off to Benedict Cumberbatch. </p><p> </p><p>This is the story of their life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love we trust

Tom looked at himself in the mirror one last time before exiting the bedroom he had been told to use. He had been married for exactly twenty four hours now and it was still hard to believe. Had his father still been alive, it wouldn't have happened he thought. He then went on the best memories of his life, which were mostly about his late father and him. James Hiddleston had been a very loving father to his omega son (even if it wasn't the norm back then). He had thaught his son to love poetry, Shakespeare and beautiful letters. He had acted both as the providing alpha and the nurturing omega when his wife, Diana, had passed away too soon. Tom also thought about his sisters who had left him behind with their ill father for marriage, then about how his most loved individual also, unvolontarily but still, abandonned him to this world. About how his uncle had been very hurried about the funerals and introducing Sir Cumberbatch to him, using his rights as the only alpha remaining in the Hiddleston household to oust his nephew out of the vast mansion his late brother, being the oldest, had inherited from their father.  
Tom hadn't objected too strongly as he couldn't fanthom to live by himself in this huge mansion, full of memories of his loving mother Diana, his sisters Emma and Sarah and more recently his dearest and most important father. He had accepted the marriage offer because the Cumberbatch family was respectable, and his now-husband, Sir Cumberbatch, was privately known to be a traditional yet gentle alpha. He really wasn't in the mood to be mistreated anyway. His father had always thaught him there was no shame in getting a divorce if your mated alpha appears to be abusive. He only had good memories of his parents being loving and respectful to each other, albeit being traditional and true to their gender roles. 

Tom ran a hand in his blonde curls one last time before heading to the living room where his alpha had summoned him.  
He took slow steps, attentive to his new surroundings. The corridors painted in a relaxing creamy white and only a few Paintings hung, about four, each at least two meters from the other. His alpha has good taste he thought smiling lightly. He was wearing a baby blue silk nightgown his sister Emma had sent him from Wales when he told her he was getting married. He had resented her when she informed him she would not be coming but felt relieved when Sarah showed up, visibly tired and clearly with child. He was happy for her, and she had always been nice to him. She had played the parent role when he broke down a few hours before heading to the chapel the day before. He was glad, infinitly grateful.

In the living room, Benedict was waiting for his newly wedded omega. The almighty Sir Cumberbatch (as his friends from the golf club would call him) was somehow not insensitive to the young omega's appearance but also his eloquence. The few rendez-vous they had before getting engaged had enlightened him on the omega's nature. He had guessed romanticism but also determination and an extremely optimistic way of life from the younger. He was glad, he didn't want to marry an uneducated omega whose sole use would be to bear his young. He had prayed for a real partner in life and the -very-questionable-Alistair Cumberbatch had provided him with the perfect match. He still felt like he had sort of taken advantage of the omega because he didn't have enough time to court him properly and only after, he would have asked for his hand.  
He heard the omega's light but well present footsteps approach and calmly (as calmly as possible) set the book he was reading on the table. He then gestured his spouse to take a seat and was honestly disappointed Tom had chosen the farthest seat.

There was a few minutes of silence, it wasn't unsettling though. The omega was submissively looking down at his hands on his lap, glancing at his alpha from time to time, seeking for an order.  
"Are you well, my darling?" Benedict tentatively inquired. To that, he could have sworn a blush graced the younger's pale skin. "Should I order us some beverages? I would like to converse comfortably now that the formalities of marriage have been taken care of." He continued, retreating further in his seat and waiting for an answer.

"I-I would certainly fancy some tea..." Tom breathed, taken aback by his sudden shyness.

"Well tea it is." Benedict made a fast affair of ordering tea from the nearest maid.  
Once the tea was served Tom quickly raised the cup to have a sip in an attempt to soothe his newly dry lungs. He caught a glance of his alpha observing him.

"How would you like me to adress you my dear spouse?" Benedict asked.

"Tom!" the later hiccuped suddenly, then quickly made to grab a tissue and corrected himself. "No! I mean, Thomas...Sir" he hung his head low in fear he had stepped some boundaries by requesting to be called by his most affective name.

"Alright Tom, darling let me help you" Benedict quickly reached for another tissue as his omega had spilled some of his tea on his lap again.  
Tom just blushed and hid his face as much as he could, having his alpha suddenly so close. They hadn't even been that close during the wedding. His cheeks were burning and he knew his alpha could see it. 

Once he was done, Benedict retreated to his seat, giving space to the obviously flustered omega. After another moment of silence Tom lifted his head and looked at him pointedly, seemingly thinking of something respectable to say.

"How should I adress you Sir?" He blurted out

Benedict could only smile at his spouse and scratched his head in a mock thinking fashion.  
"Well, it is up to you my dear Tom. Benedict, Sir, Mr Cumberbatch, whatever makes you at ease. I don't wish to impose anything to you my darling." He explained

Tom nodded and tentatively muttered "Mr Cumberbatch"

"Is that what makes you comfortable my dear?" Benedict smiled, unable to hide his disappointment completely. That was to be expected he thought. Then suddenly hated himself for not courting the omega properly before marriage, the young man was probably thinking of him as a stranger.

"I sincerely apologize Mr Cumberbatch, but as of now I don't feel myself confident enough to call you by your surname. I deeply apologize for that, I will do by best as your spouse though..." Tom once again hung his head low, confirming Benedict's worries.  
Benedict frowned, probably too suddenly because the young omega then started to fidget on his seat.  
"Do not fret, my darling, my beautiful spouse. I should be the one to apologize, I haven't properly courted you yet I wedded you so fast, I don't wish for you to be forcing yourself" 

Tom only realized his alpha been very close all this time when he felt a very large hand soothingly circling his back in comfort. He melted in the touch but collected himself quickly when his alpha left his side.

"What have you been reading lately darling?" Benedict changed the subject.

"Les missives entre Rimbaud et Verlaines, Mr Cumberbatch" Tom answered.

"Votre français est excellent darling! Vous ne cessez de me surprendre." The hour that followed was exchanged in Molière's language, Tom making sure his accent was absolutely perfect, not that he had to try too hard, but his omega was trying to impress the alpha in front of him. During that hour he got to relax a bit more and even showed shy smiles to his spouse, to which he was graced with proud grins in return. 

"My darling, I have made my mind" Benedict resumed in english

"What about Mr Cumberbatch?" Tom inquired, curious and worried all the same.

"I will wait before mating and bonding you, we cannot do it to-"

Tom's eyes went wide, the air not reaching his lungs, he had failed! His alpha didn't want to take him, to bond, to consume their marriage. Tears made their way to his eyes and soon to his cheeks, he was sobbing uncontrolably even before he could realize.  
Benedict watched his spouse and jumped in horror at what he had just said, how he had phrased it and why any normal omega would react the way his spouse was. 

When the alpha refused to bond with an omega they married it meant they would just keep them for further usage and look for another omega who would be have the privilege to bond with the alpha. Stories have it that some married but unbonded omegas had died of loleliness, of being refused their role as the main nurturer of the family and of course from carrying their alpha's young. Thomas did not want that, his father would be so ashamed if had he been alive. He tried to put together the pieces, figuring out where he had failed. Had he been too distant? Probably, he should have sat closer to his spouse, or kneeled respectfully. Sir Cumberbatch was a conservative alpha and everyone knew it yet he failed to meet his expectations the young omega worried.

"For God's sake, I did not mean it like that, belive me my dear...would you calm down?!" Benedict urged while soothing his spouse. He was completely failing his young spouse, if anyone outside knew that, he would completely loose the "almighty" from his nickname.  
The omega was now fully sobbing into his arms, unable to think straight and already seeing his life as the side omega, who could only bear a title, but not his alpha's bond and young.

"I beg you Sir, I beg you please don't...I beg you..alpha" He cried over and over, his omega almost completely taking the most of his sanity. "Please, alpha..."

He wouldn't stop stop crying and mentally beat himself for something that was never going to happen. Benedict couldn't bear the sight and did what he thought was best at that very instant. While Tom was begging for his forgiveness he held him closer, a hand on his neck, he lighty kissed his spouse's cheek before moving his mouth to the back of his neck and biting.  
___________________________________  
"It was the only way to calm you my darling" Tom heard a voice from afar before drifting off.  
____________________________________  
"My son, my dearest you must promise me something" James Hiddleston whispered on his bed.

"Yes father, anything my dear father" Tom was fighting his tears. His father was dying.

"Promise me to have a good marriage, I want you to be happy. And if you feel after years, that your alpha is not making you happy anymore you must not hesitate to leave him. You see son, I was only able to live this long because I was happy with your mother. She left us too soon unfortunately but our memories made me live on. I only wish for my youngest child to be happy, be happy. I beg you Thomas, or worry will accompany me in death." he coughed, a feeble hand his son's curls. he smiled remembering he had had the same blond curls himself decades ago, it had now faded in to grey, and fallen off for most.

"I promise you my father, I promise..." Tom cried.

"Your...your uncle with inherit the mansion, that's the tradition my son. But I have put your sole name on the Harcourt Villa in Northhampton, it was your mother's, in case you need shelter if something ever happens, it's different for your sisters as they are married..oh God! My son, I'm deeply sorry" James Hiddleston's words were incredibly clear for someone living his last moments. "It was not my wish to leave you by yourself my son, I would have loved to help you choose a good alpha, walk you down the aisle proudly..." 

The father and son held each other during long hours, Tom heartbroken by the fact that it would probably be the last time he could hold his loving sire.  
_____________________________________  
Tom gasped for air, rhythm urgent and breath caught in his lungs.

"Everything is alright darling, I've got you" He heard his spouse's voice and the memories from the day before pouring into his mind once again. For some reason he felt strange, lighter, the alpha's presence was soothing and he didn't feel any rejection from his husband.  
Feel. He gasped, vaguely recalling the unmistakeable gesture his alpha performed the night before, was it the night before? How much had he slept.

"You've been asleep for a few hours my dear, everything is alright now. I must deeply apologize for my wrong choice of phrasing which lead us to such a misunderstanding."

"Did you do that only to soothe me..?" Tom tempted.  
Benedict's frown was indignant, not one of anger but one of a misunderstood individual.

"No! Never my dear, I must finish the sentence that lead us to this fortunate turn of events Tom. I was trying to tell you that I would like to court you a little more before having you willingly present to me, my beautiful" He held Tom's slender hand into his bigger and caloused one, bringing it up for a chaste baiser.  
Tom shamefuly hung his head, realising how mistaken he had been.

"I would never have asked your hand just to push you aside my omega, you're so sweet, so beautiful..." Benedict dropped more chaste kisses on his spouse's hand, feeling his scent shift from scared to safe, slowly but surely.

"I just want to make sure you do not regret it in the future, Mr Cumberbatch" Tom said after a while, thinking the alpha had only done that because he felt sorry.

"Never my dear, never. And to make sure of that, I promise to make you fall in love with me." Benedict declared, taking the younger aback.

"All I have wished for is right in my sight darling, I wanted to put you at ease by giving you the choice of when we would bond but it caused you turmoil and I deeply apologize for that. You tell me what would make you happy, Sunshine."

Tom melted at the patronising name, he was definetly a traditional omega he nodded to himself. and Sir Cumberbatch seemed like he had been sent from heaven, propably with his late father's approbation.

"If you want an alpha to respect you, you must show him you are not to be taken easily."  
Tom recalled his father's advice.

"Court me" He said, working out of the bed he was currently laid on, his alpha sitting close.  
"I cannot fall in love just because we are bonded, I think you will have to court me some more. I do feel like we rushed our wedding, it's true but it was our wish. And...and, thank you my alpha. I sub-"

"Do not! Not now my dear, let us give it some time, alright?" Benedict cut him, deciding to follow his omega's previous action in getting up.

"Should we maybe have dinner outside my darling?" He was walking behind Tom in the corridors, taking in his tall and graceful silhouette. He smiled to himself, relieved his premature bite wasn't that much of an issue to the young omega.

"If so, then I must change." Tom spun around to face his husband.  
"But I'm feeling light and quite dizzy, I don't wish to bring attention to my current state and embarass you in public Mr Cumberbatch." He reasonned.

"Alright, would you dine with me later? I would understand your wish to have some space though." Benedict sighed in defeat.

"I will dine with you. I just need to rest an hour or two." Tom nodded in reverence to his alpha before disappearing into his chambers.

The alpha stood in front of his door for two long minutes before disappearing into his office.

Tom sighed in relief once in a hot bath, he couldn't believe what had happened in one day. It wasn't the perfect timing but he was glad, he could feel his mate's scent on himself despite the hot water. The mark on his neck making him glow with pride, he could not wait to inform his sister Sarah. She had been the most worried her younger brother had married a complete stranger. It had been different for her and Emma, their respective alphas had courted them according to the traditional rules. During 2 years for Emma who was desperately in love with her husband Charles, and 3 years for Sarah who married to an alpha younger than her. He had not been his father's favorite but since his daughter was in love, and the young alpha had enough to provide for his daughter, James hadn't been able to deny her happiness.  
Maybe he would be happy too, Tom wondered. His alpha was more than capable to provide for whichever number of pups they decide to have later, the sole thought made Tom blush. He didn't seem violent, his scent was so calming and reassuring. The omega carressed the mark on the back of his neck, surprising himself with a mewl when it felt too good. He resumed to washing his body before leaving the still hot water.

Benedict was simply smiling at the curious affection sent through their bond, he was sincerely rejoiced the young omega hadn't reacted badly to the bond bite.  
He ordered the maid to prepare for dinner before he retreated to his own chambers, wondering what his lovely omega was occupying himself with.  
Later, around seven, he caught a glimpse of the young man wandering in the corridors, seemingly lost. Benedict saw the occasion to approach his omega.

"Tom, my dearest, are you lost?" He laughed

Tom blushed before nodding, bashful "I was looking for the library but I lost myself admiring the Paintings." he admitted.

"It's alright, let me accompany you" Benedict held his arm out, praying the omega would not shy away. Tom hesitated before finally wrapping his slender arm onto his alpha's broader and more muscular one.

"I should have shown you around the mansion, I apologize my darling" Benedict said while leading his omega through the thirthy rooms mansion. It was bigger than he thought, Tom noted. His father's maybe counted up to twenty rooms. He looked up at his husband, quietly wondering how he had been living by himself here all this time.  
"It is a bit lonely from time to time I must admit, but I should not have to worry about that anymore should I? Maybe in a few years pups will be running around the mansion, playing hide and seek and other foolish games" He smirked at his omega.

Tom laughed and lighty tapped his spouse's shoulder. They continued to walk in silence until Tom's curiosity took the most of him. "How many young would you like Mr Cumberbatch?"

This time, Benedict was the one taken aback, he had not expected his omega to be curious about it. "Well, as many as my omega wishes to give me. You're so beautiful" He boldly brought his hand up to the omega's neck and brushed past their bondbite, making the younger mewl in approval.  
They reached the library in complete silence, Tom now eargerly leaning on his husband's arm and Benedict puffing his torso in a proud fashion. Once seated in one of the comfortable armrests Tom asked his husband if he had ever been to France, curious about the man he would share his life with.

"Yes sunshine, I regularily travel to Paris for business but for holidays I enjoy the south much more" He explained.

"We used to go to Nice with my family when I was younger, we had a villa there...but my father got rid of it when my mother passed away" Tom sighed, recalling his summers spent running in the streets of Nice, with the different children he used to meet.  
Benedict observed a hint of sadness in his omega's scent.  
"I have a villa in Cannes, not to far from Nice but I haven't been there in awhile. I guess I will ask for it to be renowed before I can bring you there Darling" He tried, and succeeded because Tom graced him with a sincere smile.

"I love the south, it's so different from here." Tom said.

"It is my dear. Now do you wish to read or should we dine first? Then we can come back here and converse some more." Benedict suggested.

"Let's have dinner, please."

With that they headed to the dining room, Benedict pulled the chair for Tom before taking his own seat. Dinner was spent in silence,, Benedict stealing glances of his beautiful omega from time to time. The later unphazed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first attempt at omegaverse so be patient please.


End file.
